


Goals

by durgasdragon



Series: Alone [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Interlude, M/M, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: Tater rewards Snowy.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Dustin "Snowy" Snow
Series: Alone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Goals

** Goals **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Ngozi Ukazu’s_ Check Please! _, and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All other situations and plot developments are mine._

_Summary: Tater rewards Snowy._

_Sequel to_ Clueless _._

_Author’s Note: If my evil plot succeeds, people will start writing more Tater/Snowy stuff so I’ll have more to read. Until then, I must bear the onerous task of writing them to help encourage people that this is the best idea they’ve had all day. Still don’t know any Russian or Ukrainian. Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta'd._

_Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._

_Published: 11 March 2020_

_Rating: NC-17_

Snowy’s back hits his door and he fumbles blindly, trying to lock it as Tater presses his tongue deeper into the shorter man’s mouth. He finally manages, and he immediately starts attacking the buttons on Tater’s shirt.

The adrenaline is still pounding through his veins, driving him higher. And yeah, the game they just won doesn’t count for anything anywhere, but that save Snowy made in the last period? It was fucking _amazing_. It was one of those moves that made everyone sit up and take notice of you, even if it _was_ just a pre-season game.

Tater presses in closer, working a hard thigh in between Snowy's. The goalie bites back a moan and curls one hand in Tater’s hair.

Tater breaks the kiss, making a pornographic sound. "Долгожданная," he breaths before pushing Snowy up against the door harder and the shorter man has to rise up onto the balls of his feet to compensate. “Such pretty save," he whispers against Snowy's mouth. "Pretty save by pretty goalie."

If this is how he's going to get rewarded, Snowy's going to double-down at practice so he can get _this_ as much as possible.

“ _Будь ласка_ ,” he groans out. “ _Будь ласка_ , Alexei.”

The larger man shudders and then he's kissing Snowy like he'll suffocate without the blond.

Snowy moans and rolls his hips as best he can against that powerful thigh. When the friction isn't enough, he shifts his weight enough so he can curl one leg over Tater’s hip and get leverage _that_ way.

_Юбати_ , that's _so_ much better!

Tater agrees, judging the sounds that are spilling from his mouth. He reaches down and grabs a handful of Snowy's ass, mumbling something in jagged Russian. His hips jerk forwards.

Snowy yanks open the last few buttons and immediately starts trying to push the shift off of Tater's strong shoulders. Since his boyfriend doesn't want to let go of his ass, it's more of a struggle than it needs to be.

Tater grinds in just a little bit harder and Snowy decided that he doesn't fucking _care_ about Tater’s shirt. He smooths his hands up Tater's chest and gets his hands into the larger man's hair and he relishes the effect it has on his boyfriend. Tater shudders and kisses him even harder.

Realising how quickly he's racing towards the finish, Snowy manages to get one hand down between their bodies and he desperately get to work on trying to open his trousers. Or it might be Tater’s trousers—he can’t tell _whose_ trousers he's working on, but _somebody’s_ trousers are coming off. It wouldn’t do to ruin their gameday suits in such a manner; it gets _far_ too expensive too fast to replace and repair their suits after they’ve torn them off each other.

Besides, Tater's shoulders in a _suit_. _Штуркти_ , that's the stuff wet dreams are made of!

The moment his fumbling hand hits skin, Snowy switches to the other pair of trousers.

It's sloppy and messy, but Snowy _finally_ gets them out and he wraps his hand around them both.

Tater mutters something in his native tongue and tries to push the shorter man further into the door.

It doesn’t take long from there. Snowy’s too keyed up, Tater’s too hot, and it feels too good. Tater squeezes and Snowy thrusts a few times, and then he’s coming messily all over his hand. A few seconds later, Tater adds to the mess, groaning deeply.

They both stay there, panting as their hearts slow down. The position they are in isn’t particularly comfortable, now that they’re calming down, but Snowy doesn’t move. Despite the mess between them, he’s _happy_. He just showed everyone why he’s a regular at the All-Star games, he has a sweet (and super hot) boyfriend, and they have a whole season in front of them to show the world that them winning the Cup last season wasn’t a fluke.

Tater gently nuzzles him. "Ненаглядный моя,” he murmurs. Then he presses a soft kiss to the side of Snowy’s neck where his face is still buried. "Любимый моя, ты чудесная." Another fluttering, gentle kiss. "Я тебя люблю,” he whispers and Snowy feels _everything_ come to a screeching halt.

Because while Snowy doesn't speak Russian, that had sounded _remarkably_ like a very specific phrase in Ukrainian.

And maybe Tater didn't mean to say it—he’s still working his way up Snowy's neck slowly and mouthing Russian phrases softly into the skin there. There’s no indication that he’s said anything different or unusual.

So Snowy doesn’t bring it up. Instead, he slowly lets his leg slide down Tater’s. “We should get naked so we don’t ruin our suits. _Again_.”

“Да _,_ ” Tater agrees, but makes no move to get off of Snowy. He kisses Snowy's neck again instead. “Prettiest goalie in League and best there is. No person more lucky than me, Любимый моя."

Snowy allows Tater a few more moments before he gently shoves at the larger man’s shoulders. “ _Suits_ , Tater. We could be doing this _naked_. Think of how much better it would be _then_."

"Smartest in League as well," Tater murmurs and very reluctantly pushes himself off of the shorter man.

Snowy feels unmoored without Tater's size and strength holding him up and it takes a conscious effort not to pull him back.

He has to scrabble a little, but he does eventually get his feet under him properly. He glances around for the nearest towel or tissue or something so he can wipe up the mess a little bit and not drip on everything, defeating the entire conversation he just had Tater.

He staggers over to the bathroom and gets cleaned up. Then, he peels off his suit and hangs it up; he'll lament the wrinkles later.

He hears a sound behind him and he glances over his shoulder; Tater is staring at him with pure, wondering hunger. Because his suit is safe and Tater is mostly out of his, Snowy winks.

He’s pinned to the bed a moment later, Tater making soft wanton noises as he kisses Snowy. “Долгожданная,” he breathes. "Ты такая красивая." He follows the words with a deep, messy kiss.

Yes, Snowy is _definitely_ doubling down on practicing so he can get this again and again.

He curls his arms around the larger man and slows the kiss down to something sensual and warm. When he eases back a moment later, Tater looks a little dazed and more besotted than ever. Snowy kind of has to kiss him again and he whispers “ _Коханий_ ” against Tater’s mouth.

Tater whines and then he’s pressing his tongue deeply into Snowy’s mouth.

It doesn’t take long for either of them make a complete mess of themselves.

Later, after they’ve cleaned up and Tater’s sprawled out over Snowy like some over-affectionate oversized lap cat, Snowy gently combs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Tater’s breathing has slowed down and he’s heavy and limp draped over the goalie.

Snowy looks down at Tater and carefully tries the words out loud. " _Я тебе люблю ,_" he murmurs. " _Давай одружимося_."

It’s too soon for the second part and Snowy knows it, but for the first time in his life, he doesn’t feel like a walking disaster for wanting to say those words. It’s a goal to work towards, a milestone to aim for. He’s never been so sure in a relationship before; yeah, he’s _wanted_ and he’s certainly blurted them out at the wrong moment, but this time, he _knows_. It’s not the time _now_ , but the time _will_ come. He’ll know when it arrives.

Snowy slowly shuts his eyes, and smiles.

_x Fin x_

**Author's Note:**

> Долгожданная—My long-awaited  
> Будь ласка—Please.  
> Юбати—Fuck.  
> Штуркти—Fuck.  
> Ненаглядный моя—My dear (wondrously beautiful) (masculine)  
> Любимый моя, ты чудесная—My beloved (masculine), you are wonderful.  
> Я тебя люблю—I love you.  
> Да—Yes  
> Любимый моя—My beloved (masculine)  
> Ты такая красивая—You are so beautiful.  
> Коханий—My love  
> Я тебе люблю—I love you.  
> Давай одружимося—Let’s get married.


End file.
